Nemesis
Nemesis is the default final boss for the first Kaiju Combat release, Kaiju Combat: The Fall of Nemesis (KCO1). She was designed in collaboration with best-selling author Jeremy Robinson and Matt Frank. The monster originated from the novel "Project Nemesis".http://www.jeremyrobinsononline.com/books/project-nemesis-by-jeremy-robinson.html Stats Height: 100 meters Weight: 50,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Hand Claws, Tail Spikes Secondary Attacks: Knee Spikes, Teeth Primary Weapon: Self-Immolation Secondary Weapon: Divine Judgement Energy Style: Fury Overview Nemesis is a DNA hybrid of the Greek goddess, Nemesis, who was actually an ancient kaiju from another world, and a murdered little girl named Maigo. Nemesis senses injustice and seeks it out, consumed by rage, destroying everything in her path until her target is located. Once the guilty are found, Nemesis husks her skin, opens her spiked carapace to reveal reflective wings that focus light into a beam of energy that incinerates her foe and anything else it touches. Origin A winged kaiju once roamed the Earth, exacting merciless revenge on evildoers, and spawned the myth of Nemesis, the Greek goddess of vengeance. When the body of that first kaiju is recovered from beneath a mountain in the wilds of Alaska, its DNA is used in an experimental organ growth procedure, combining the alien DNA with that of Maigo, a murdered little girl. Thanks to the genetically enhanced rapid growth, the girl quickly grows into a monster, breaking free from the lab and beginning her charge south, toward Boston, where her murderer resides. On the way, she eats, sheds her skin, grows and leaves a hundred mile path of destruction in her wake. And when she reaches Boston, downtown is all that stands between her and vengeance. Fighting Style Energy System: Nemesis’s blood isn’t fully understood, but it is powerful. When angered, her blood swirls behind clear membranes on the sides of her neck and on her torso. If those membranes are punctures, the blood sprays—and ignites, explosively. In fact, one of her signature moves—self-immolation—occurs when Nemesis stabs her claws into her own chest. But Nemesis is driven by two primal forces, the first is to eat and grow, and the second is retribution. Her insatiable urge for vengeance is what drives her. Ranged Combat: Nemesis has a penchant for launching debris, cars and anything else nearby. In dire situations, she can also use her self-immolation and to inflict real damage (at the cost of defense) she can unleash the power of the sun, reflected from her wings, with Divine Judgment. Grappling: Despite her size, Nemesis is quite agile. After embedding her large claws into the torso of her opponent, she falls backward and used momentum to kick her foe up and away. Melee Combat: Nemesis is most dangerous at close range. While her ranged combat is limited to tossing vehicles and rocks, she is most dangerous up close where her large claws, spiked tail and speed make combos a snap. Her self-immolation is more potent at close range, which makes her ability to get into melee range quickly a crucial advantage. Weaknesses: Nemesis must get close to inflict any real damage, which means getting past ranged attacks. Her one powerful ranged attack, Divine Judgment, is devastating if successful, but to employ the attack she must leave herself vulnerable for a significant period of time. So if she misses, she is susceptible to extreme damage while her body regenerates her protective thick skin. Similarly, when she self-immolates, she actually takes some damage to perform the move. If she is too weak when she self-immolates, she risks killing herself. ''Personality ''(Animations): Nemesis is looking to inflict pain, and extract justice. She's not fighting for some obscure motivation, or primal need - she has a specific, well-considered goal in mind. Her attacks are neither wild swings, nor precision strikes - they are attacks which advance her goals. She is hitting you because you deserve to be hit - and worse - and she knows it. Nemesis never shows fear. ''Combat Focus ''(Animations): Nemesis attacks with her claws, feet, teeth, and tail. As a goddess with a mystical goal, we might imagine that she's inflicting spiritual pain as well as physical - her attacks hit her opponent in more ways than one. This gives us some freedom to allow odd or unusual elements to her animations - some odd float here, some unbalanced leaning there. ''Special Considerations ''(Animations): Nemesis is very "folded" in her default stance, so we need to be careful with her collision spheres. Her head will need to extend beyond her collision cylinder.